


23. Despedida

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Banisco es el del novio, Gen, Son mis niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Los sylvari llevan poco tiempo viviendo en Tyria y quizá por ello sus emociones y su ansia de vivir es más grande que la de las demás razas.





	23. Despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Alane Aeranue, Aiedlor y Kwame Hasani son mis NIÑOS. He dedicado mucho tiempo a la saga Guild Wars y siempre he querido escribir sobre ellos. Banisco es el personaje principal de mi novio y, obviamente, tenía que aparecer.  
La Comandante de la que se habla es otro de mis personajes, Elena Portokali.

Alane y Aiedlor siempre habían estado juntos. Los sylvari habían despertado el mismo día, una durante el ciclo de noche, otro durante el ciclo del mediodía. «Actúa sabiamente, pero actúa» era la enseñanza de Ventari que ambos seguían a pies juntillas. Lo hacían todo juntos, y aunque su aprendizaje los llevó por caminos distintos, siempre compartieron lo aprendido la una con el otro, el otro con la una.

Alane era una sylvari de color rosáceo oscuro con brillos de un rosa más claro, con un tamaño mediano, más alta que baja. Poseía afinidad con los elementos y, siguiendo la recomendación del Árbol Pálido, estudió cómo controlarlos. No pocas veces estuvo a punto de prender fuego a su cámara de residencia en la Arboleda o de mandar volando los enseres de sus compañeros. El elemento que más le gustaba era el aire, pero era consciente del poder destructivo del fuego, por lo que en combate priorizaba este último.

Aiedlor, por el contrario, no tenía nada que ver con los elementos. Su afinidad se encontraba con la Niebla y se pasaba día y noche perdido en ella, reviviendo historias del pasado y reabriendo heridas que habían ocurrido siglos atrás. Hasta que no fue capaz de controlarlo no pudo vivir en paz y muchas veces confundía la realidad con el pasado, con sus visiones de la Niebla. Su entrenamiento tomó mucho más tiempo: cuando Alane ya había dominado los cuatro elementos y se preparaba para salir de la Arboleda para combatir la influencia de los dragones ancianos, Aiedlor estaba todavía en pleno entrenamiento físico y mental para ser capaz de aprovechar su conexión con la Niebla en combate. No fue hasta el pleno apogeo de Mordremoth que el sylvari azul de «pelo» blanco abandonó la Arboleda en busca de su amiga.

Cuando la encontró no estaba sola. En plena selva de Maguuma, la sylvari se pasaba más tiempo peleando contra el control mental del dragón anciano que contra los enemigos del Pacto. A Aiedlor, por algún motivo, no le afectaba tanto. Probablemente sería por su conexión con la Niebla. Algunos expertos consideraban que los retornados, como los llamaban, eran efectivamente reencarnaciones de héroes del pasado cuyo espíritu inquebrantable había vuelto de entre la Niebla, y que por ello no se veían tan afectados por los achaques que pudieran sufrir la psique del resto de los mortales. Al verla en tan estado, el sylvari nacido durante el día se le acercó, pero un humano de pelo blanquecino lo detuvo en el acto.

—Quién eres —una energía oscura surgió del hombre, que portaba un mandoble.

—¿Quién eres _tú_? —Alane había sido siempre la diplomática del grupo. Aiedlor solía resolverlo todo con mayor brusquedad—. ¿Te han mandado vigilarla como al resto de los sylvari?

El humano no respondió. Aiedlor lo ignoró y se agachó al lado de Alane, que tenía la mirada perdida.

—Hermana, soy yo —le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. No le hagas caso a Mordremoth. No tienes nada que temer.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió el nigromante, esta vez con gentileza—. ¿Por qué a ti no te afecta?

—Sí me afecta —respondió con reticencia—, pero no tanto como al resto de mis hermanos.

Le mostró la cinta especial que utilizaba al combatir para concentrar sus poderes de la Niebla. El humano asintió, comprensivo.

—No estoy aquí para vigilarla —dijo al fin, observando cómo el sylvari abrazaba a la elementalista de cuerpo laxo—, soy Banisco, su compañero. Su amigo.

—¿Solo tú? Cuando Alane se marchó de la Arboleda pensé que acabaría rodeada de amigos.

—Ahora mismo los sylvari no son muy… populares. Y no tenemos demasiado tiempo para hacer amigos cuando estamos en el frente.

—Entiendo —el retornado se levantó y le tendió una mano—. Soy Aiedlor y he venido a luchar con Alane.

—Deduzco entonces que os conocíais ya —el humano se la estrechó, ya no tan alerta, y se permitió una media sonrisa. Lucía una cicatriz de procedencia indeterminada en la zona del ojo izquierdo y sus ojos brillaban con inteligencia—. Alane no habla mucho de la Arboleda.

—¿No? Qué raro. Yo la recuerdo habladora…

—Es habladora. Pero no habla demasiado de casa. No sé por qué.

La mujer se movió y parpadeó varias veces. Enfocó la vista y se intentó levantar con esfuerzo.

—¿Aiedlor? ¿Eres tú, Aiedlor? —acunó la cara del retornado con las manos—. ¿Has salido de la Arboleda?

—Sí, Alane. Ya podemos luchar juntos. Podemos acabar con Mordremoth.

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Llevaban cerca de dos años sin tener noticias del otro. Aiedlor sabía que no muchos habían confiado en que lograse controlar los poderes de la Niebla y nadie le habría culpado, pero su amiga siempre había confiado en él. No había podido esperarle, porque su Caza Sylvestre la había llamado, pero siempre creyó en él.

La guerra contra Mordremoth se recrudecía a medida que se adentraban más en la jungla. El resto de razas tuvo que aprender a convivir con los sylvari y a leer sus acciones para saber si estaban controlados por el dragón o eran dueños de sí mismos.

El combate final contra el ser ancestral duró varios días. Muchos soldados del Pacto perdieron la vida, pero por suerte Alane, Aiedlor y Banisco, que había encajado entre los dos sylvari a la perfección y que llevaba con la primera desde la batalla contra Zhaitan, salieron completamente ilesos. Habían combatido como los demás, pero no era su momento de caer.

Tras Mordremoth, vino Kralkatorrik. El dragón anciano cristalizaba todo lo que quedaba a su alcance. Por suerte, la Comandante del Pacto había forjado un vínculo irrompible con Aurene, una vástago de Glint, la dragona que tuvo un papel crucial siglos atrás y que había predicho las profecías del Portador de la Llama. La historia de Tyria estaba llena de desventuras y su tierra la regaba la sangre de numerosas generaciones. Los sylvari estaban convencidos y dispuestos a acabar con la racha de calamidades, por lo que también se embarcaron contra Kralkatorrik.

Para ello viajaron a Elona, una tierra llena de riquezas ocultas bajo las arenas de sus extensos desiertos. Allí tuvieron que hacer frente a Palawa Joko, un rey liche que regía con mano de hierro y del que se creía que era inmortal. Aunque no todos los habitantes de Elona estaban en contra del dictador, como siempre sucede, la Comandante creyó que lo más correcto era liberar a sus gentes de semejante tirano. Aurene tuvo un papel crucial, ya que consumió a Palawa Joko, evitando su legendaria regeneración. De este modo las fuerzas marciales del continente, conocidas como Lanceros del Sol y que tan importantes habían sido en el pasado, aceptaron colaborar con el Pacto en la lucha contra Kralkatorrik.

Durante la reconstrucción del Refugio del Sol, su base más reconocida, los sylvari y el humano conocieron a uno de estos Lanceros, un joven humano llamado Kwame. Se había unido a los Lanceros bajo la opresión de Joko y, una vez su dictadura llegó a su fin, consideró que podría ver mundo y librar otros pueblos que sufrieran como el eloniano lo había hecho. Para ello, empezaría recorriendo su tierra natal, ayudando a los que pudieran necesitarlo.

Aiedlor escuchaba las ideas del Abrasador y no podía sino asentir. Alane, que tan bien lo conocía, decidió preguntarle.

—¿Quieres marcharte con Kwame?

El Retornado no sabía qué responder. Por un lado quería marcharse con él, pero por otro quería continuar con Alane y el Pacto en su senda directa hacia el enfrentamiento contra el dragón anciano.

—Quiero. Pero no quiero dejaros solos.

—¿Solos? Aiedlor, somos miles. No podría sentirme sola aunque quisiera.

Cuando Alane jugaba con el lenguaje, Aiedlor solo podía irle a la zaga.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero…

—Y tú sabes que esa podría ser perfectamente tu Caza Sylvestre, el motivo entero de nuestra existencia. Vete con el Guardián, Aiedlor. Recorre Elona, recorre el mundo. Y cuando debas, vuelve con tu familia.

La **despedida** fue menos dura de lo que el sylvari azul esperaba.

Recorrió dunas y montes con el humano de piel oscura, recorrió riachuelos y cuevas. Ayudaron a todos los que los necesitaban en Istan, en Kourna y en Dajkah. Viajaron hasta el norte, hasta Deldrimor, y recordaron los sucesos del pasado, uno mediante la Niebla, otro mediante sus perennes estudios. Crearon un vínculo irrompible, un vínculo de hermanos, y acordaron ayudarse uno al otro hasta el fin de sus días, que esperaban que fueran largos y prósperos.

Cuando Kralkatorrik cayó y formó una isla al arrastrar parte de la Niebla en medio en medio del océano al oeste de Elona, ambos se dirigieron allá. El Pacto y sus nuevos aliados también habían llegado a la isla y se enfrentaban al dragón anciano.

De nuevo, la Comandante acabó erradicando la amenaza que suponía el dragón con ayuda de Aurene. Nada parecía detener al Pacto mientras estuviera bajo su liderazgo.

Y como siempre pasaba, una vez desaparecido un peligro, nuevos horizontes se abrían.

—¿Sabes, azulón? —Kwame siempre llamaba así a su amigo—. Dicen que parte del Pacto está invitado a las tierras de origen de los charr. Siempre he querido ir.

—Kwame, tú quieres ir a todos lados.

—Sí, pero no he estado en _Tyria_. No en el continente, al menos.

—Has estado en Deldrimor.

—¡Tú me entiendes!

El sylvari rio. Claro que lo entendía.

Al día siguiente emprendieron la marcha en uno de los dirigibles del Pacto. No había tiempo que perder, ni tampoco nada que los atara.

Mientras siguiera habiendo mundo, ellos continuarían recorriéndolo.


End file.
